


I Don't Think This Will Last

by PandoraPain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble because I'm not over what just happened, Episode: Insatiable, F/M, Gen, Pack Feels, Stydia, if you squint...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraPain/pseuds/PandoraPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the final events of Insatiable.</p>
<p>In which Lydia can't cope, and everyone just needs more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think This Will Last

**Author's Note:**

> I literally could not deal with Allison's death. So, I used Lydia's thoughts to try to work through my own emotions over the whole thing. It's Stydia-ish, because they are my OTP. And I love them. And how she always kind of goes to Stiles for comfort when she's afraid...ahem.
> 
> RIP Allison. <3 :'(

“Lydia…. _Lydia_ …”

No, no, no, _no_ – They couldn’t stop. Not now. There wasn’t enough time – not to save Stiles, or Allison…

They shouldn’t be here. None of them – Scott, Isaac, Allison, Stiles…

_Stiles_. Something was very, very wrong with Stiles. Lydia had noticed it the moment his face appeared on the other side of those bars, felt it in the icy cold of his skin as he fell now, her arms the only thing stopping him from crashing to the ground. Heart pounding, Lydia sunk to the floor with him, checking quickly to ensure that Scott was still going to save her. _They shouldn’t have come_.

Scott will save her. He always saves them…

Lydia turned her focus to the boy in front of her, brow furrowed in worry. Why wasn’t he okay? He should be okay, shouldn’t he? Her fingers skimmed over his face, his skin clammy and _cold_ – so, so cold. Her eyes skimmed over his body, checking for wounds – anything that could be causing his suffering, her mind trying to work over the voices ringing in her head. Save her, Scott. She had to focus on Stiles, or she would lose him. His life was still in danger, that much was clear, “What’s wrong…” She murmured, voice filled with frustration, more to herself than to him. Her gaze and fingers fluttered over his sallow skin, worry twisting in her stomach. She felt panic creeping up as his eyes drifted shut and she hurried to cup his face in her hands, shaking him gently, “Stiles. _Stiles_! Look at me, Stiles – stay awake. That’s it.” She smiled shakily, nodding in encouragement when he did as he was told. She wiped hastily at the tears that stung her eyes, taking a deep breath.

The voices were _screaming_ now, so loud that she couldn’t focus, her breaths coming in rapid gasps as she tried to identify who they were screaming for. She crawled closer to Stiles, lips moving in a mantra of please, please, please, no, please as his eyes fluttered closed once again. Had she been wrong? She’d tried to so hard to protect Allison, maybe the voices had been calling for Stiles. “Don’t take him. Please don’t take him…” She felt tears, flowing freely now as she watched her friend – her Stiles – slip away from her.

And, suddenly, it was like the air was sucked out of the cold, damp corridor. Her body shot upright, rigid, frozen in horror as the voices ceased their nattering in favor of certain silence. And Lydia couldn’t breathe.

_Allison_!

A lone voice shrieked through the silence, and it wasn’t until after, throat raw as sobs wracked her body as it fell in to a heap next to Stiles’ still form, that Lydia knew that the voice was her own. No, no, no, _no_. Not Allison. Not her…

Without a thought, Lydia clutched at Stiles’ shirt, letting herself fall in to him, as she had so many times before, in other times of fear. He’d always held her, stood strong for both of them, and she needed him to be strong for her _now_. She clung to him, sobbing in to his chest, seeking comfort in the still present beat of his heart, knowing Allison’s would never beat again. She let her arms wrap around his neck as she crawled in to his lap to wait for Scott to come for them. She couldn’t go up there alone, she couldn’t leave Stiles here. She couldn’t face what was out there without him, without Scott, without her pack. Her dwindling pack…

Scott would find them. He would come back for them, when he was ready. Maybe, by then, Lydia would be ready, too.

_But not yet_.

Time was insignificant as she sat, waiting for her tears to dry out. She only knew that, eventually, she stopped shaking, and sobbing. Her breathing evened out to match his as she lay against him, crying silently now, weeping peacefully for her best friend, her mind racing through events, trying to pinpoint what she could have done differently.

“I should have saved her. I knew, and I didn’t…I couldn’t…” She choked, her words were like poison, impossible to swallow.

And, eventually, she felt movement, a gentle arm curling around her protectively, and she broke all over again, relieved to no longer be alone with her guilt. Curling further into him, she cried freely once more, tears staining his sweater as he did his best to hold her through her grief in his weakened state.

He was crying too. Quieter than she, but Lydia could hear it none-the-less.

Eventually, Scott would come for them.

Eventually, they would have to keep going.

It wasn’t over. ( _How is this not the end? Allison is gone…_ )

But, for now, the banshee and her boy mourned the loss of the hunter. Together.


End file.
